Blind Date
by GreenDayJunkie
Summary: Ms. Satan is selected for the KROZ Valentine's Day Dream Date and Gohan regrets ever letting her go.


Disclaimer: *grins* All I own is my beauty!  
  
A/N: Howdy homies! This is an adapted version of an episode of Roswell I saw...I just thought it was fitting!  
Blind Date  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna kick some ass at this band competition..." Marker said,  
strumming his guitar.  
Videl turned down the radio, "If only you sounded so good when you were plugged in."  
"Hoho! Just you wait, little lady! We're gonna get that gig! You know, that blind date concert this Friday?"  
Videl eyed her coffee. "You need a better name."  
"Oh c'mon," Marker began, "What's bad about The Whits?"  
Erasa cracked a grin and looked up from her cleanup duty, "It's just an 's' away from what you really are."  
Marker laughed dryly. "Real funny, Erasa."  
He turned up the radio present on the counter of the joint, "Oh! Shush!"  
The radio sounded and all three listened:  
"Congradulations to the winner of the KROZ Blind Valentine Dream Date, an evening of romance for one lucky listener to listen to the most exciting concert of the year; an intimate club date with a surprise mystery band that'll put this town on the map for---"  
Videl snorted, "This is so stupid! Like anyone would want to go out with someone a radio station picks out for you!"  
A blush crept onto Erasa's cheeks, "I thought it'd be romantic!"  
Marker only rolled his eyes, "You would."  
The three grew quiet and again only the radio could be heard:  
"Our winner could be found in one of Satan City's finer establishments the Hercule Café! I'll be stepping in and looking for our new queen of hearts--"  
At this point the radio DJ and a throng of people had stepped into the Café.  
"---Ms. Videl Satan!"  
  
Erasa was the first to react and pushed Videl towards the DJ squealing, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"  
Videl looked rather confused, "No, no, no! I didn't even enter!"  
Erasa smiled brilliantly, "I entered for us; this is so exiting!"  
The DJ grinned at the two and spoke into the microphone, "Congrads, Videl Satan, your life is about to change because we're gonna find you that dream man you've been searching for! Hey, what's running through your mind right now, Videl?"  
A tiara had been placed on her head and she was holding twelve red roses and she could only manage a stressed smile as he shoved the microphone at her.  
"Oh, uh, um, yeah, nothing I can say on live radio."  
********************************************************  
Videl walked cautiously through the hall, eyeing everyone with a  
paranoid suspicion.  
"Maybe...Maybe no one heard about it!"  
Erasa rolled her eyes and peeked out from her locker, "C'mon, Vid, I don't know what you're worried about. This could be it, you know, your dream guy, your future! What's so bad about it?"  
  
"It's embarrassing, mortifying, I dunno!" Videl sighed and glared beyond her dark sunglasses, "I'm not forgiving you for a very long time!"  
Erasa shrugged, "What is wrong with a normal date with a normal guy for once? Look, it's not like Gohan has changed his mind or anything. He dumped you! Think about it!"  
Erasa closed her locker and walked away, and Videl followed her.  
"Oh, hey Marker!"  
Marker looked up, "Hey."  
Videl skimmed the flier he was pinning onto the bulletin, "You lost the singer to your band?"  
He groaned, "She got mono from Peter Grula."  
Both girls breathed in sharply.  
Erasa twitched her eyebrow, "Well, she's lucky that's all she got."  
Marker stuttered, "We-we-we-we-we have to get someone before these auditions tomorrow or-or otherwise we're screwed."  
Erasa looked up at him, "Marky, Marky, begging is so unbecoming!"  
Marker's brow furrowed, "Wha?"  
"I'll do it, I'll do it! Anyway, I'm so much better then that pre Madonna. So when do you usually rehearse?"  
Marker laughed, "No! No! See, we're really looking for someone with," He gestured towards the flier, "professional experience!"  
Erasa scoffed, "Wednesday nights at the Pizza Pan, will you tell him?"  
Videl nodded, "She is really good at karaoke!"  
"Maybe, but we play real music!" Marker said, pinning up another flier.  
"Oh...so I'm not good enough for you—"  
"No! No! I'm sure you're very good at the karaoke but..."  
"Just not for you?"  
Marker sighed and patted her shoulder, "Alright! Just stop by the garage this afternoon."  
Erasa beamed, "Great! I'll see you at four and I'll bring my charts!"  
Marker blinked and began walking away, "Uh, yeah, your charts..." A band of girls walked up to Videl squealing, "Oh! This is so incredible!"  
But Gohan, whom was sitting at a picnic table eating, certainly didn't think so. Sharpener walked up behind him.  
"Son, I know your pain, man."  
Gohan put down his sandwich and sharply stated, "I'm just fine, Sharpener."  
Sharpener smiled and took a seat next to him, "I was in denial in the beginning too. I mean, one minute she's telling me I'm the only one (1), the next she's making goo-goo eyes at you."  
Both sighed as they saw her giggle with the other girls.  
"I can't deny it hurt, but... all break-ups do, eh?"  
Gohan swallowed another sandwich whole, "We didn't break up, Sharpener..."  
Sharpener tapped his arm, "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, don't lie to yourself like this."  
Gohan looked over at him, "We didn't break up because we were never together."  
"She really did a number on you, didn't she? Well, I've come to realize, that's her pattern, her MO, she's a man eater! And I pity the fool that that radio station fixes her up with because she's gonna fall in love and then the hunger begins all over again."  
Sharpener grew quiet, "well...See ya'" *********************************************************************  
The Whits weren't really bad, in fact, they weren't bad at all. Erasa cocked her head as she watched them warm up. She smiled and clapped when they finished.  
"Wow, that wasn't bad. Though, the tempo kinda lagged there in the end and I would definitely turn the reverb down on the bass but not bad."  
  
The drummer arched his eyebrow, "Who the hell is she?" Marker grinned, "Guys, Erasa, Erasa, the guys, Kyle on lead guitar, Chris on drums, Marcus on rhythm."  
She waved to them all and handed each of them a music sheet, "Here you go, yeah, these are my songs."  
Chris eyed the sheets, "Oh, we-we do our own stuff."  
She huffed, "Well, you guys wanna win this thing, right? And the judges are from radio stations and the songs that radio stations like—they like the famous songs. You know, the songs they play over and over and over and over again."  
Marker motioned towards the sheet, "These-these-these are pop songs. We're sort of an alternative to that."  
She frowned, "Well, you're not the alternative they're gonna choose!"  
Marcus grumbled, "We don't even know if you can sing!"  
She sighed sharply, "Gimme an e flat."  
******************************************************************  
"And now it's time to check in with our Valentine's Day Dream  
Girl! We're coming' to you live from the Hercule Café were it's  
blind date quiz time with Satan City's most eligible  
bachelorette, Videl Satan!"  
"Oh my God, you're on, lemme fix your hair!"  
Videl rolled her eyes at Erasa, "Radio."  
She then hesitantly took her seat across from the DJ.  
"And my I just say to our listeners that they are missing a sweet soda shop treat by not being here to see what a knock-out you really are, Videl! Even with the spandex!"  
She put on the ear phones and leaded over to the microphone which was situated between the two. "Uh, thanks?"  
"You mean to tell me you don't already have a boyfriend?"  
She peered across the café to see Gohan starring back, "Um, no, not right now."  
The DJ smiled, "Well, who ever let you get away is gonna be kicking himself when you're out with your dream date on Valentines. Now, answer some questions for me now, Vid. Do you like blondes or brunettes?"  
She leaned forward, "Uh, brunettes."  
"Okay, home town boys or out-of-towners?" She laughed dryly to herself, remembering Gohan was an alien.  
"Home town boys are okay but..."  
"I hear the sound of broken hearts all over Satan City. Brainy-act or class clown?"  
"Yeah, I'm not into clowns."  
"Open books or challenges?"  
"I-I guess I'm always up for a challenge."  
"That sounds like we've gotta find you a serious, dark haired, mystery man from exotic locations by Friday night. Is Videl Satan's Mr. Right listening out there?"  
***************************************************************  
The band was playing the exact warm up tune that Erasa had seen  
and she was no where to be found.  
"So what'd you think?"  
A female radio DJ leaned forward, "What was that one called again?"  
Marker looked down at his guitar, "'Love kills'."  
The man sitting next to her frowned, "Wasn't that the first one?"  
Marker shook his head, "No, that was 'Hurt by Love'."  
The three leaned in, and mumbled a few words then the man spoke to them again, "No vocals, just you guys?"  
Marker pointed towards the stage door, "I mean, we're waiting for her, I mean, she should be here any second!"  
"I'm here, I'm here, I'm so sorry!" Erasa walked onto the stage, clad in an outfit that seemed to be made entirely out of tassels.  
She leaned into the microphone, "Okay, the one we did yesterday guys?" She winked at the man on the left and then began to sing.  
***************************************************************  
Videl looked through the porthole window in the kitchen of the  
diner nervously.  
"What are we looking at?"  
She jumped and panted as she saw it was only Erasa, "Oh, it's only you...I thought you were one of them."  
Erasa blinked, "One of whom?"  
Videl sighed, "A serious, dark-haired, mystery man from exotic locations."  
She walked away grumbling, "What am I supposed to do, Erasa?"  
Erasa pointed towards the door, "You're gonna get some phone numbers,that's what you're gonna do!"  
"No! This is serious; this contest has completely taken over my life!"  
Erasa shifted her feet, "Okay...have you thought about Gohan today?"  
Videl furrowed her brow, "No, I-I haven't really had any time..."  
Erasa beamed, "Mission accomplished and besides it's gonna be over after the concert tonight!" *********************************************************************  
Videl put on her mom's old locket and sighed at her image in the  
mirror. She walked to her balcony curiously, as she thought she'd  
heard a ruffling noise. A smile graced her lips as she made her way  
toward an intruder, "What are you doing here, Gohan?"  
He smiled too. "I couldn't just let you find another guy...I love you, Videl," He cupped her cheek in his hand, "I've always loved you."  
He leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, a kiss that seemed to last ages but ended all too soon.  
Videl blinked curiously as she found herself not out side with Gohan, but in fact inside starring at her own reflection. When she heard the car's horns, she knew the radio station was there.  
Erasa opened her door, "Get your butt down there, girl! True love awaits!" *********************************************************************  
"And now the moment we've all been waiting for, Videl Satan,  
meet your dream come true--"  
The crowd behind the DJ scattered to reveal a handsome brunette that seemed to be at least twenty-something. "—Doug Shallow!"  
"Doug's a student at the University of Satan who studies ancient languages and hopes one day to be an archeologist, a job, Vid, which will take him to exotic locations all around the globe and just look at that thick luxurious head of brown hair! Go ahead, Vid, I know you want to, just run your fingers through it!"  
Videl sighed and did as she was told, earning a gasp from the audience. *********************************************************************  
"Oh yeah, that's the stuff! And now it's time for a romantic  
dinner at—"  
Gohan growled throatily and turned off his radio.  
"Son!"  
Wait...was that Sharpener?  
"Gohan Son, are you in there?" Gohan sighed and walked outside to the car.  
"Sharpener?"  
"Son, Son! We're a little drunk!"  
Gohan flexed his jaw, "Well, then you had better be quiet before the neighbors call the police."  
He looked back at the car full of jocks, "Boys, you listen to my friend Gohan, he knows how to evade the law."  
Gohan frowned, "What do you want?"  
Sharpener put his hands in his pockets, "I thought it was time to burry the old hatchet, you know, put the past behind us," he pulled out some tickets, "Maybe go catch a concert."  
"I'm not interested."  
"Oh, c'mon, you know you want to see this guy just as much as I do!"  
Gohan blinked, "You shouldn't be driving."  
Sharpener flicked his hair and smiled drunkly, "You're right. We're all intoxicated! That's against the law, guess you're gonna have to do the honors or we're gonna have to spend the night right here on your lawn."  
Gohan sighed and took the keys from Sharpener and started for the car. ***********************************************************************  
"Love is in the air, can you smell it?" Yep, Sharpie was still  
drunk.  
"I think Doug and Videl are ready for dessert!" Gohan had the strongest desire to just blow up that damned radio DJ and go home.  
But the rest of the jocks, well, they cheered.  
With almost a weak point in his voice he spoke, "You-you can walk to the club from here, I'll give you your keys in the morning."  
Sharpener grabbed his arm, "Wait, wait, wait, wait! You-you-you can't leave now! It's just about to get interesting!"  
"Now usually this doesn't happen until the end of the evening, but how about letting us in on that first kiss right now! C'mon, Doug, just like we practiced!"  
Through the window of the restaurant, both teenagers saw the man dig Videl and kiss her in almost a slow motion.  
The crowd roared, the cameras flashed, but all Gohan could do was bite his lip and regret ever letting her go. *****************************************************************  
"Sorry about that, out the back, through the kitchen, on three,  
they'll never catch us." Doug pulled Videl up and counted to three,  
and the two ran out, just as planned. ******************************************************************  
  
Gohan looked down and walked to the alley way only to see Videl's  
backside as she rounded the corner holding Mr. Shallow's hand.  
**********************************************************  
  
Sharpie is slightly.........delusional about his relationship with Videl.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, you're all eyeing me like I'm some freak. That's  
okay though, 'cause I am one. Stay tuned, dear readers! And do your duty,  
review! 


End file.
